Show Me Who You Are
by hatori-senpai
Summary: Aoi never wanted to ruin her relationship with Riku. She kept those feelings bottled up inside for so long that she began to have dreams about him. She tries to escape this feeling but she has to tell him or else he'll never get it. Rated T for language.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

_It's dark. So dark that I can't see my own hand, but I feel someone holding it. The voice is saying to "come here". I shake violently. A little light shines down. I can now see a figure that looks vaguely familiar. It moves back. I walk closer. The figure pushes me down. I feel something on top of me, holding me…its Riku._

Aoi opened her bright, blue eyes. Riku was above her with his hands on her shoulders. Sora was on the other side of the bed. He looked worried. Kairi, of course, was the farthest away at the end of the bed. Aoi blushed when she noticed that he was still holding her. She jolted up.

"What's wrong with you?" that was Riku. She fidgeted with her hand before answering. "I, um, just had a dream that's all." Aoi got up and dashed down the stairs. Kairi looked at Sora. "That was weird." He nodded and then she looked at Riku. He shrugged.

Everyone sat at the table. No one said anything. Finally, breaking the silence like she always does, Kairi looked up from her empty plate. "So, whose turn is it to cook?" Sora looked at the door and then back at them. "My dad should be back by now." While Kairi and Sora were talking, Aoi and Riku stared at each other for a ridiculous amount of time. After a while, she fidgeted with her hands again. "Hey, Aoi," Sora started and got her attention, "what was your dream about?" _Oh crap! What do I say?! I can't tell him that I had a dream about Riku! Okay, let's see…um, I was having a dream about my…dream home! Yeah, that's good! _Sora leaned closer. "Well? What was it about?" Aoi immediately answered. "It was about Riku." Everyone looked at her awkwardly. _OH CRAAAAP!! That was NOT supposed to come out! Stupid brain! Uhhhh…what do I do? What do I do? I was supposed to say dream vacation, stupid! _Aoi covered her face with her hands. She peeked through her fingers at Riku. His head was in his hands. He was sleeping. Kairi started laughing. "Oh that was close!" Riku immediately opened his eyes. His hair was still messed up from sleeping in a weird position. Slowly, he ran his fingers through his silver hair. After a while, he got up and went into the living room and fell on the couch. There was a loud boom sound. Sora saw that as an advantage. "Gaining' some weight, buddy?" Riku already fell asleep. Aoi giggled a little bit. She pushed herself away from the table and got up. She walked quietly towards where Riku was.

A few hours later, like about 12 or so, Sora and Kairi were dashing here and there throughout the house. Nervously, Aoi asked them, "What exactly are you guys doing?" It took one of them a while to respond. "Roxas wanted us to hang out today so we're going to meet up with him." Sora answered finally. He was done getting ready. "We wanted to wait for you two but you just woke up and Riku is still at it." he finished. Aoi rubbed her sleep-filled eyes. "Oh, you want me to get ready?" He shook his head. "Actually, we wanted you _and_ Riku to come. Can you come when he wakes up and stuff?" She nodded yes and fell back over. She could hear him faintly laugh.

_Why was he on top of me? I felt something fall on my cheek. Was he crying? He was. Why are you sad? Can you hear me? Why are you holding me? What…is going…on?_

Aoi could feel Riku's cold hands on her shoulders again. She opened her eyes slowly. Riku's position was almost exactly what she saw in her dream. She pushed him away. She covered her face. He stumbled a bit but looked normal, like that didn't do anything to make him lose his composure. "What was that for?" he asked not mad or annoyed. Aoi put her hands down. She clenched her knees. _This calls for a change of subject. _"Um…Sora and Kairi met up with Roxas and them and wanted us to meet up with them later…is that…?" Riku was dangerously close to her face. Her eyes widened. He lifted his hand. She hesitated. He put his hand on her head. "You're face is red. Are you sick?" She shook it off and continued. "Is that ok if we meet up with them?" Riku closed his eyes in annoyance. He got up and waved her off. _That was mean of me. I hope I didn't hurt him. That was so weird though. _Shaking her hands, she walked up to the bedroom.

Aoi walked down the stairs slowly. She had on a beautiful dress that went down to her knees. It was red and decorated with rhinestones.

She saw Riku standing down stairs. His eyes were wide and he coughed. She blushed. "Um," she stared at the door, "r-ready?" she mumbled. He nodded. He didn't talk a lot most of the time and when he did it was short, sweet, and to the point. Come to think of it, he didn't eat a lot either. How he made that 'boom' sound, no one will ever know.

As they walked together, she looked at him every now and then and he would just casually look straight ahead. After a continuous "Aoi-stare", he started laughing. Aoi looked down. _What did I do? _"What is it with you today?" Blushing, she answered, "I-I was just…I mean…um, I…uhh…sorry." He shrugged. "Oh yeah, I never heard what your dream was about…" Aoi lit up. "It's nothing!" She accidentally yelled. They both froze. _What. The. Hell._ He sighed. "I was just wondering."

"I know, I'm sorry, I'm having a crap…bad day."

"What?"

"N-nothing."

"You can tell me things too, y'know."

"Yeah…I know-"

"Well, ok maybe not _everything_."

She laughed. They still stood there like complete idiots. He looked nervous after a while when a girl passed by saying, "Those two are so cute . Ya think they're going on a date." "No duh." Her friend answered. She walked back and put her hands on their shoulders. "Have fun you two!" She dashed away. Aoi and Riku blushed. Riku grabbed a rock. "You think I could catch her?" Aoi put her hand over the rock and put it down. "Let's not and say we did." They both smiled at each other. She blushed and fidgeted yet again.

Sora, Kairi, and Roxas were in a restaurant. Sora looked out the window and saw Riku and Aoi. He excused himself to go meet them. "Hey, Aoi, I just wanted to let you know that your friend is here too." Aoi looked puzzled. "Really? Who?" Sora nodded, not to even bother telling who. She walked in first. Sora pushed Riku's hair away and whispered, "So, did you do anything?" Riku shoved him back. "Excuse you?" Sora laughed and walked back in.

The person Sora was talking about was Aoi's friend, Zexion. He was about a year older than Riku and two than her. She brightened up. "Zexion, it's been a long time!" He turned and she ran up and hugged him. "I missed you, Zexy!" He smiled. "You look more beautiful the last time we saw each other." She hugged him tighter and smiled. "Aoi-chan, are you here with someone?" She stopped hugging him and nodded. "Yup, I wish I could talk with you more. In fact, can I…I mean…do you want to meet up sometime?" He smiled warmly and answered, "Of course." Aoi blushed and smiled back. "Love you!" She waved off.

She came and sat down next to Roxas. Kairi immediately got in her face. "So…you were hitting on him?" Aoi glared daggers at her. "Dude, he's like my brother! Shut up!" Kairi giggled. "Whatever you say, flirt." Aoi was about to say something but Roxas cut her off. "How long have you known him?"

"About 5 years. He's my Zexion-nii-chan !"

Roxas laughed. He switched the subject to make Riku stop glaring. "So how have you all been doing?"

"Pretty good actually." That was Sora.

"How so?"

"You have to ask?"

"Did you beat my score on _it_ yet? Or are you still a chicken-wuss?"

"As a matter of fact I did."

Sora and Roxas are the kind of people that if you make them talk to each other, they won't shut up. Kairi was just holding her hand in her hands, smiling. She then paused and got up. "If you can hear me, I'm going to go get Namine." Roxas played with his spoon a few minutes. He was blushing.

Namine and Kairi came back a few minutes later. "Well, I finally found her. Sorry, are you all ready to go?" Aoi got up but tripped. All of her lemonade spilled on Riku. He struggled. Aoi put her hands on his shoulders. "Oh, Riku! I'm so sorry! Please wait here!" She dashed to the girl's restroom to get a paper towel. She hurried back and he was rubbing his eyes. She wiped his face with the wet towel. "Riku, I'm sorry. I'm clumsy. We'll get you cleaned up, okay?" He pushed her arm away after a few minutes. As soon as she knew it…his lips were against hers.

__

**Chapter 2 will be up eventually. I guess whenever I get around to it. Thank you for reading and I hope you liked it! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Aoi's eyes were wide as she and Riku's lips were against the other's. Almost a few seconds later, he pulled back covering his mouth. He blushed hard and walked to the door. Sora and Kairi were standing there in shock. Aoi blushed and went in the opposite direction to the bathrooms. Kairi followed her.

Overwhelmed by what just happened, Aoi washed her face to calm herself down. Kairi had her back against the wall, trying to console her. She did the best she could but failed. "Look, Aoi, I bet that was a total accident…" Aoi shook her head nervously in response. "Aoi…c'mon, let's go." Aoi wiped her face with the towel and turned around abruptly. Before she could say anything, Kairi grabbed her hand and dragged her out.

As they came out, Sora and Riku were waiting for them. It wasn't a lot but it was snowing a little bit. Aoi looked at Riku like she was expecting a statement of apology. Being his usual self, he didn't bother. He gave her a look and started to walk off. Aoi ran after him. Sora and Kairi stayed behind a few feet. "Do you think he meant to do that? I mean…he was closing his eyes for god's sake."

"I have no idea."

"Did you try to talk to him?"

"Yeah, but he didn't say much at all about that."

"Figures."

Kairi immediately looked annoyed. She took her fingers and pretended to squeeze Riku's head.

Aoi was walking close but not too close to Riku. She was red of the cold the whole time. Every now and then, he would turn his head to look at her but when she noticed, he'd turn back. He finally stopped and turned to look directly into her frozen blue eyes. She wanted to turn away, but her body wouldn't move. Then she tried to talk. That was bogus too. Her mind suddenly went blank. He was looking at her so softly. He didn't have the usual expression "of coolness".

He started to smile at her kindly. _What is he doing? He never smiles at me! Oh crap! _Aoi forced herself to spiral out of his way and she dashed back to the house.

Back at the house, Aoi was in her room on her bed. She was too pissed off to do anything but decided to take a nap.

A long while later, she walked downstairs to find Riku sleeping on the couch. He barely had anything on in the cold. Wasn't he freezing? She rushed back upstairs and got her blanket. When she came back down he was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. He turned to her. "Oh, hey…what's up?" She gave him that "are you serious" look. "Um…nothing. Aren't you…cold?" He shook his head. "I'm kinda used to the cold." She took a step closer. Before she got up the courage to give him the blanket, he got up. He went directly to the kitchen. "Do you want anything?" he asked. "Um…what are you getting?"

"…Water."

"Ok, me too then."

"'Kay."

He smiled back at her, which made her sit down soon after. He came back in a few minutes later and gave her water.

Aoi and him were sitting next to each other. The fireplace on and everything was in absolute ambiance. The two were looking in opposite directions. Her mind was blank again. She fidgeted for the time they weren't talking. She suddenly felt something push against her body. She turns around almost the second it happened. "Riku! What are you…?" She stopped herself. As soon as she knew it, his body was on top of hers. Her face had never been this red before. Since she couldn't move, and was never going to, she got into a comfortable position. She grabbed the blanket but that made him shift to the side of her. The couch was big enough for two people to sleep side by side. She wanted to leave him be but he put him arms around her waist. _Crap, what's he doing? Wow…from this close he's actually…really hot. _She shook her head fast. In a matter of time, the two were in a position where Riku's head was settled on hers and his arms still around her. She was already fast asleep.

_This is why. This is why we're doing this? I have this feeling. Like we should stay this way. I want you…Riku. I feel so bad about this feeling. I hate it…but I love you._

Her eyes popped open at the sight of Sora poking her. "Hey, morning, sunshine. Did you two have fun last night?" Aoi lit on fire. "No! Shut up!!" Sora laughed and walked into the kitchen. Everyone else was there except her. Kairi signaled her to hurry up. She did so.

"Did you two sleep well?" Sora teased. Aoi shot him a look to shut him up. Riku was still half-asleep so he wasn't paying attention. He slammed his head on the table and went back to sleep. Kairi laughed. "Jeez, he's always like this in the morning. You not a morning person, Riky?" He didn't respond which was to be expected. Aoi giggled a little bit. Sora turned directly towards her. "Why were you two sleeping together?"

"We were not!"

"…Right."

"We weren't sleeping together, we were just…sleeping!"

"This is a side of you I've never seen before, Aoi."

"Quit it! Don't make me smack you!"

He laughed at her (not directly) and got up to get dressed. Kairi was still there. She smiled at Aoi. "So, are you going to do anything with Zexion today?" Aoi clasped her hands. "Yeah, I really want to see how he is. Now that I know he's okay, I want to see him more." Riku's head finally came up from the table. He barely had his eyes open though. Kairi took all the empty plates, except Riku's. She pulled his hair so that they were both eye-level. He was still groggy. "You need to eat more, dang it! Are you _trying_ to become anorexic?" He shoved her hand off allowing his head to slam against the table again. Kairi took that the wrong way. "Are you trying to knock yourself out?" Riku couldn't respond so Aoi did for him. "He's not, Kai. He's just tired." She smiled sweetly at both of them and went to the phone.

She dialed in her friend's number. It rang. "Yes?" was the answer. Aoi perked up. This was the first time he actually answered his phone (literally). "Hey, Zexy-onii-chan!"

"Oh, hey! What is it?"

"Do you want to do something today?"

"Um…"

"Are you busy? With another girl? Mad?"

"No, NO, and not at all."

"Then…"

"I was doing something, sorry. Yes, I'd like to do something. Did you have anything in mind?"

"Well…I found this place we could eat and hang out."

"Yeah, sure! Sounds great!"

"Okay. Sorry to bug you."

"Not at all! So, I'll see you in a few?"

"Yeah!"

They both hung up. Aoi was so happy. Zexion was her best friend that actually understood her (and was a freaking guy). She wasn't afraid to talk to him either. She loved him more than a friend but she wouldn't want to risk their friendship. She put her head in her palms and looked out the window. _I missed you, Zexion…I…_

**Chapter 3 will be up shortly. Thank you to all that are enjoying this I love Riku. Ya gotta admit that he kicks ass!**

* * *


End file.
